


Yes, Maybe, No

by naasad



Series: I'll Be Good [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Baby Damian, Feels, Five Years Later, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Wishbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Father Todd has no clue when he became an actual father of three - no, four, now.





	Yes, Maybe, No

**Author's Note:**

> **Dedicated to the Li'l D in my life - 10/2016-8/2018**

There is a baby at Jason’s doorstep. He sighs. Don’t people know that he does not, in fact, run an orphanage?

The ghosts come skidding down the church hallway at that exact moment. “Who is it?” Tim asks, voice scratchy as he peeks out from behind him. He’s gotten better, livelier, in the past years, and isn’t that something strange to say about someone who’s dead?

Bruce is just behind him, peeks down and scowls. “I don’t like him. What if he can’t see us?” He has gotten worse, if anything.

Talon actually walks out and bends down to pick up the child. To their shock, he’s actually able.

“How?” Jason asks, not actually expecting an answer. This is just his life now.

Talon shrugs and walks inside.

Jason hopes no one comes in and sees the floating baby. There is nothing he could say in this scenario that wouldn’t have his congregation accusing him of witchcraft.

Talon leads them to the rectory and sits down in the “guest room”, stroking the baby’s head gently.

Tim stares, then tugs on Jason’s robes until he leans down so he can comfortably whisper. “I think he’s a might-have-been baby. Dick told me about them.”

Jason frowns and gestures for him to continue.

Tim shrugs, licks his lips, and swallows, getting ready to speak. “They’re babies that might-have-been, but either their parents died before they could be born or the time just wasn’t right….” He glances at Talon. “Dick said I had a might-have-been baby, her name was Janet. Anyway, he said some might-have-been babies get sent down to Earth. No one living knows where they come from. Mostly, they’re dropped at orphanages, or at the doorsteps of people who are just wishing really hard for a baby. Sometimes living people call them wishbabies. Since Talon can hold him, I think he might be one.” That’s the longest he’s ever talked in the five years he’s been here.

Jason stands and stares at Talon before sighing. “I guess we’re keeping him. Names?”

Tim grins and bounces on his heels. “John.”

Bruce scowls. “Alfred.”

“Damian.” Talon coos. He strokes his finger down the baby’s nose, absolutely enamored.

The baby giggles and reaches for his fingers.

“Damian it is,” Jason says.

Tim points to Talon. “Dick, Big D.” He points to the baby. “Damian, Li’l D.”

Bruce huffs and walks away.

Jason sighs, knowing sibling rivalry is in his imminent future. He casts a quick prayer to the heavens before reaching down and ruffling Tim’s hair. “Yeah, bud. Li’l D it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up being the last installment in this 'verse. I want to do more with Cass, but I don't have any ideas, and the Batfam is unfortunately no longer my Special Interest. I still enjoy it, but I don't have the same drive as I did when it was my _favorite thing ever_. It feels kind of like that friend that's gone away to college. If anyone else wants to write for this 'verse, or just something loosely related, you are more than welcome, just link back to one of the fics in this series. And if anyone is also a Les Misérables fan, that's my new current special interest, and I would be glad to see over in that fandom as well.
> 
> **For now** , I'm saying good-bye to this series. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through it. Extra special shout-outs to Mikazuki_Mitsukai, Diana_Raven, dualmode, Nannethy, MooredMermaid, irul, and TheBeatersBlack for being my most frequent commenters. I'd tag _everyone_ who commented, but I'm posting this in a bit of a rush, so shout-out to you, whoever is reading, as well. Thank you.


End file.
